


Confession

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Coffee, Coffee date, Confessions, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post Series, Yellow and Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Umika meets up with Sakuya shortly after the return from being within the safe for the year. Sakyua  ends up confessing that he was still in love with her. Will she accept his heart this time or will she reject  him again?
Relationships: Hayami Umika/Hikawa Sakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/gifts).



Lupat

Umika x Sakyua

Rated G

Confession

Sakuya walked up to the counter at the local coffee shop. He pondered for a moment before ordering his usual.

“One medium Americano,” he told the worker.

“And I’ll have a French vanilla latte,”

“Umika-chan!” Sakuya exclaimed noticing the thief who snuck up beside him. She smiled at him and the worker looked between the two of them silently questioning if he should add her order to his. Sakuya nodded and took out his card to pay for both of their drinks. After they got their order they went and sat at the outdoor seating of the café. Sakuya still had a little bit of time before he had to go to work.

“It’s a beautiful day out, today,” Umika commented. He just nodded in respond. He had so much to tell her and yet he couldn’t find the words. This was the first time that they were one on one since the Patorangers had discovered they had escaped. The young women took a sip of her latte happily. Sakuya reached out and took a hold of her free hand that was resting on the table. She looked at him questioning. 

“Sorry,” he apologized but didn’t let go, “Part of me can’t believe that you are here. When you guys were sucked into the safe, we were so sure that we would never see you again and were worried and guilty, “he admitted. She put down her drink and covered his hand with hers.

“I know we made you all worried and I’m sorry, but Kairi, Toma and I knew the risks of what we were doing.”

“Umika-chan”

“And it all worked out fine. I know it was a year for you guys, but it was only a day or so for us,” she said trying to cheer him up. He pulled back his hands and rubbed his face. She continued, “So what happened while we were gone? Did you get a girlfriend?”

“Umika-chan! How can you ask me that?” he whined but they both laughed. Then the green detective filled her in on the major events of the year. Umika smiled and nodded at his explanations and stories. She in turn told him what the inside of the safe was like. When all was finished Sakuya checked his watch. He was probably going to be late, but he didn’t really care. Umika stood up and took care of the empty cups. Then came back but didn’t sit down again.

“I should probably get going, after all I’m still a wanted criminal,” she joked, “It was nice seeing you Sakuya-san.” She then turned to leave, but before she could go anywhere, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Umika wait,” he said and then took a deep breath. He stood up and pulled her into a back hug. “Umika-chan, I have tried so many times to forget about you, especially since you are a thief and I am a cop, but I couldn’t. Umika, I am in love with you.” He confessed. She didn’t say anything but reached up and took a hold of his arms that were holding her.

“You don’t have to say anything right now,” he continued. I know before you couldn’t even consider me but now it’s different. Pleas just think about it.”

“Sakuya-san,” she started but was interrupted by her phone going off to let her know that her teammates had found another gangler. They both separated from each other before giving each other a smile and a promise of continuing this conversation later.

The Lupinrangers arrived first and were already midway through the battle when the Patorengers showed up. Thanks to the two teams working together they easily retrieved the Lupin collection piece and then defeated the gangler. The six of them cancelled their transformations.

“See you around Kei-chan,” Kairi said winking at the red detective before throwing the collection piece up in the air and catching it. Keiichiro just shook his head like a disappointed elder brother. Umika and Sakuya smiled and waved at each other before parting ways. Suddenly Sakuya felt a chill ran down his spine. Looking about he noticed Toma giving him a death glare before turning around and fleeing with the other two thieves.

“Is it just me or was Toma giving you a death glare?” Tsukasa asked walking over to her kohai. He gave her a nervous smile and just shrugged his shoulders. He too was wondering what he had done to anger the chef, but he couldn’t really think of anything. After all they haven’t really spoken since their return. Shrugging again he walked over to their police car and they all went back to HQ.

Later that night Sakuya walked home rubbing his neck. He was silently praying that he had leftovers or instant ramen, so he didn’t have to go out again that night. It had been a long day for him. First, he had the emotional roller coaster of not only seeing Umika again but then confessing that he was in love with her. Then the fight with the gangler and to top it all off he had to redo his report four times which meant he had to stay late. He was so zoned out that he didn’t notice the light was on in his place until he was about to open his door. He also noticed that there was noise coming from inside. He drew his VS changer out of his bag and entered his apartment. To his shock he found not a burglar but Umika.

“Umika-chan!” he exclaimed as he put away his weapon.

“Welcome back, Sakuya-san,” she said cheerfully and then started setting the table.

“What are you doing here and how did you get in?”

“Well I am a masked thief and dinner,” she answered gesturing to the dish that was now on the table, “And you’re late by the way.”

“I had paperwork” he answered still a little confused on why she was there.

“Go get changed while I finish setting the table,” she said as she hurried him to his room. He quickly changed out of his work clothes and into his casual clothes which were a pair of dark jeans and a rock band shirt. He paused for a moment to debate changing into something nicer but didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer than she already was. He went out to the main room to find her already seated at the table waiting for him.

“Wow this looks great!”

“Thanks! It’s not much but Toma taught me,” She told him as he sat down.

“Then I’m sure that it’s going to be delicious,” he then faltered for a moment, “I’m not saying that you wouldn’t have been able to cook well without him teaching you it’s just…”

“Toma’s an amazing cook,” she finished for him. “One of the best things about living together is that he cooked for us every day.”

“I bet,” then Sakuya took a bite and then another. He gave her a thumbs up to show that he liked it and continued eating. They chatted about simple things as they ate. There was a comfortable feeling in the air, much different than any of their previous dates. When the meal was finished. Umika packed away the leftovers and Sakuya washed the dishes.

Once their tasks were finished the awkwardness of the memory of his confession that morning sunk in. He really wanted to ask her about it but knew that it was too soon. There was no way that she had properly thought about it yet. He was about to ask her if she wanted to watch some TV or have a cup of tea when she spoke.

“Um, Sakuya-san, I want to talk to you about our conversation this morning,” as she said this his heart sank. In his experience if she had a response this quickly and with his track record it didn’t bow well for him. She continued,” Okay, let’s date.”

“Huh?!”

“I think we should date,” she stated again her cheeks flushing. The older man’s mouth opened and closed like a fish before a huge grin settled upon it.

“Umika-chan!!!!!!!” he pulled her into a tight hug. He could feel her smile into his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat as he felt her arms embrace him back. For a moment they stood there just enjoying each other’s warmth.

“Sakuya-san there are a few things that we have to talk about though,” she said pulling back but not completely away from him. They moved over and sat on his couch. “The first thing is I like you and I think you are a really nice guy, but I wouldn’t say that I’m in love with you. I actually don’t have basically any experience in this department at all. You are the first guy that has ever really confessed to me,” she admitted.

“Really? I can’t believe that. You are super cute. I totally thought that there would have been pretty popular with the guys at your school.”

“No, I was pretty unnoticeable and even if someone did like me, they never approached me, but that isn’t important. What I’m saying is that my feelings are not on the same level as yours at the moment but please be patient with me,” Sakuya nodded in agreement, “That brings us to the next thing. I am a thief and a member of the Lupinrangers. That isn’t going to change just like you’re a member of the global police. Can you really accept me like this?”

“Yes!” he said enthusiastically and took her hands in his, “As long as you only steal from Ganglers then I have no problem with you being a thief. Also going back to what you said before, I am assuming I am your first boyfriend then” he grinned.

“Mm” she bumped her shoulders against his and he just giggled and then sighed.

“I thought that you were going to reject me again.”

“I broke into your apartment to cook you dinner. Why did you think I was rejecting you again?” 

“ I don’t know. To let me down easy?” They both laughed at this. Gazing into each other’s eyes they could feel the excitement of what their future together could hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading this fic. I hope that you enjoyed it. This was writing for Skye who requested this pairing. I honestly also kinda ship these two. Yes, they started out really uncomfortable but as the show went on Sakuya showed that he really cared for Umika. I feel like if it had continued they probably would have become fully cannon. Anyways thanks again for reading.


End file.
